oyejassiedisneyindiafandomcom-20200214-history
Oye Jassie
Its a new TV show broadcasting on Disney channel from 13 october,2013 Official Team :-Production House:- Magicworks Entertainment inc Private Limited. Get ready for the fun ride of Oye Jassi, a new kid’s series helmed by Magic Works on channel Disney. The show will be witness two well-known television stars Harsh Vashist and Simple Kaul in the key roles. According to sources, Harsh and Simple will be seen playing husband and wife who have four adopted kids. They play a star couple who adopt kids from the places they travel, something similar to Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie. Since they are busy professionally, they employ a girl called Jassi as Nanny to the kids. If believe sources a new actress called Tara has been roped in to essay Jassi’s character. Simple Kaul, who rose to fame with comedy show Shararat has confirmed the news and said, “Yes, I have already started shooting for the show. It is an amazing experience working with these kids. They are a talented bunch.” Director of the show Harsh Khurana said, “Actually I had directed the pilot for the show a year back. but now I could not direct the show as I am busy with my other commitments. I have wrapped up my shoot for the Disney show.” The kid’s show is expected to launch on Disney channel in September, 2013. In the series, Jassie, a small town girl from Karnal, makes her way to the city of dreams, Mumbai, in the hope of becoming famous. But her life takes an unexpected twist when she takes up a job as Nanny in the high-profile Malhotra Family and welcomes into her life 13- year-old fashionista Ayesha, one of the prettiest teens in her school; 12-year-old Rocky, the smooth and one of the biggest pranksters Rocky; 10-year-old calm and brilliant minded Subu, the adorable and full of wise-cracks 7-year- old Tia along with Tony, the lazy bored House-keeper and a 7-foot Asian Water Monitor Lizard – Shri Premchand. From paint ball fights, to school plays, to winning over rival nannies, Jassie’s life is a roller coaster as she and the family embraces the highs and lows of young adulthood together. “Oye Jassie is a great addition to our repertoire of Disney branded family entertainment. Much like our previous successful original productions, our effort is to engage families across India with programming that’s entertaining.Oye Jassie’s narrative woven around four endearing kids, their parents, pets and their young nanny is unlike any story seen before on Indian television and will give both kids and their families many compelling reasons to tune-in” said Devika Prabhu, Director, Programming, Kids Network, Disney UTV. In the premiere episode, Jassie accepts a job as a nanny and moves in with the Malhotra Family – high-flying superstar couple Reisha and Rahul Malhotra, their four kids and the beloved 7-foot Asian Water Monitor Lizard. While Jassie’s new big city life is full of opportunity and excitement, she quickly discovers how much she relies on the support and advice of the kids in her care. Also helping Jassie navigate her new big city adventure is Tony, the family’s beloved yet frosty butler and Lucky, the building’s young doorman. Category:Oye Jassie Category:About page Category:Information Category:Cast Information Category:Character Information Category:Oye Jassie Wiki Category:Oye Jassie About page Category:Season 2 Category:Season3